Passing Notes
by Digital Damita
Summary: A small oneshot, with Angelica and Chuckie in thier Science class passing notes.


**Author's Note**: This is just a small ficlit, just to solve my ideas, which are going around my head, I aim to finish Romeo and Juliet today and this fanlit is for the lovely Ramiro who has been listening to all my ideas, rants and raves. Thanks hun, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: All Grown Up and its characters copyright © Klasky-Csupo, Nickelodeon and Viacom. This story has been created for the hell of it. Please do not sue me; it is not like you would get much.

* * *

**Passing Notes**

Chuckie was sitting in his Science class next to Angelica, due to a sitting plan, who was looking incredibility annoyed at something and was stabbing the desk with her pen.

He looked across the room to where the teacher was in deep conversation with anyone who was paying a slight bit of attention.

Chuckie ripped a piece of paper out of his exercise book, scribbled something on it and pushed it in front of Angelica.

Angelica stared at the piece of paper, it read.

_What's got you in such a mood?_

She glared at him and wrote something quickly back to him.

None of your business, Finster 

_Only trying to make conversation_

_I'm trying to concentrate on this lesson!_

_That's a laugh, unless I have missed something and our lesson is on what is written on your desk?_

_Shrove it, Finster_

_So much hostility, some people might think we don't get along._

_Whatever!_

_Well you have managed to write Finster twice already so I am guessing you're annoyed at me._

_Why would you assume it was to do with you! I do have a life unlike some._

_I never said you didn't_

_Whatever!_

_That isn't very mature of you_

_I'm 16 I don't have to be_

_That's a prophetic excuse, what's wrong?_

_Stop nagging, you're worse than Susie_

Your buying time" 

He wrote back pushing the paper back to her, she read and scoffed.

_What makes you think all of a sudden, you know what I am thinking and feeling?_

_Did I do something wrong on that so-called date?_

_It wasn't a date_

_What was is it then, it did include a movie?_

_Chance meeting_

_Okay did I do something wrong on our chance meeting?_

_No_

_I'm taking that as a yes_

_Stop guessing!_

Chuckie thought back to their chance meeting, they had ended up hanging out after he was stood up by Tommy again and she was only alone, and she kept reminding him of this, because all her friends were having family get together.

He had suggested they should hang out; she had scoffed telling him she wouldn't be seen in public with him.

Chuckie had suggested that they go into the movies to avoid her fans if she was in such a demand! She had complained but eventually agreed.

Chuckie was still thinking about every stage of the chance meeting, he hadn't done anything unappropiate, even walked her to her door, kissing her on the cheek to his great surprise he wasn't slapped in return, she had mumbled something and walked inside her house.

_Angelica, tell me!_ He wrote down.

_No!_ She threw the note back at him

Stop being such a drama queen 

_Did you just call me a drama queen!_

_No I wrote it_

_Don't get clever with me!_

_Heaven forbids someone talk back to the gods gift to the male species_

_Oh ha ha ha!_

_Glad to see your seeing the funny side at last_

_Why didn't you kiss me?_

He had to read this twice and stared at her in disbelief while she avoided his gaze.

What do you mean? 

He looked completely confused.

When you walked me home? 

_I did_

_That's not what I meant_, she had crossed that bit out and written, _Oh forget it!_

It suddenly clicked that she meant on the lips, he really didn't want to push his luck after all he had only just managed to spend 4 hours without her trying to kill him.

_Don't want to lose a hand_

_That's not funny_

_A chance meeting doesn't include that; you would have to pay extra_

_It's not like I wanted that to happen_

_Sure princess, you at the mall Saturday say 2pm ish?_

_Might be_

_Good enough for me_

_You're becoming a stalker_

_Couldn't be that, I'm way too accident prone_

The bell rung, causing the whole class to collect all their belongings and walk toward their nearest exit.

Angelica grabbed the piece of paper they had been writing on out of Chuckie's hand.

"Worry I'm going to blackmail you?" he asked grinning at her.

"Blackmail me?" she snorted, "I way more information on you"

"So you are going to be appearing at the mall?

"Might be" she replied throwing the paper into the trash and walked out of the room.

Chuckie smiled maybe all hope wasn't lost.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay that is that, I have got into the whole one-shot, small ficlits (as I call them). I will finish Romeo and Juliet today, then I have one more one-shot to write and then I start my new series, wicked! 


End file.
